Always
by Ellana-san
Summary: post threads, Sam décide de prendre sa vie en main...Sam/Jack


**Note de l'auteur :**** Fic post thread, très original, je sais. Ca fait un moment qu'elle traîne sur mon ordi en attendant d'être postée…C'est une des premières que j'ai écrite et certainement pas la meilleure. En fait après réflexion et relecture, je trouve qu'elle ressemble à **_**ever after**_**. A vous de voir…**

**Pour ceux qui attendent la fin de **_time is running out_**et qui liraient ceci, sachez que je n'ai pas posté le chapitre 3 parce que ma correctrice est en vacances. Je la posterai quoi qu'il en soit d'ici vendredi. **

**Sam/Jack. (bizarre après thread, non ?)**

_Always…_

Debout devant sa porte, une seule pensée l'obsédait. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Maintenant. Tout ça allait trop vite mais tant pis, ce n'est pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre. Sam repensa à ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé de lui en parler. Sa main se figea à quelques centimètres de la sonnette. Il ne l'avait pas à proprement parlé rejeté mais elle s'était sentie si mal après cette conversation…Déjà que lui avouer ça la mettait mal à l'aise, se retrouver face à sa petite amie n'avait rien arrangé. _'Petite amie'_. Le terme lui déplaisait, elle refusait de penser à elle comme ça. Kerry n'était qu'une jolie fille avec laquelle il s'était amusé quelques temps. Croire qu'il ait pu avoir des sentiments pour elle la tuait, elle préférait l'idée que ça n'avait été que sexuel. Etait-ce ce qu'il avait ressentit quand elle lui avait dit pour Peter ? De toute façon Kerry et lui avait rompu avant la mort de son père, tout était différent maintenant…

Le souvenir de la mort de Jacob deux jours plus tôt la fit se sentir coupable, il venait juste de les quitter et elle, sa propre fille ne s'intéressait qu'à ses petites histoires…Voilà, ça y était, elle pleurait à nouveau…Bon sang, tout ça allait la rendre folle ! Juste après que Jacob ait rendu son dernier souffle, elle s'était sentie perdue. Seule dans cette pièce pourtant pleine de personnes avec qui elle se devait d'avoir de bonnes relations. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle sortir, quitter la pièce, ou parler aux Tock'ra présent ? Et pourquoi ne pleurait-elle pas ? Elle aurait dû pleurer, c'était son père et elle l'aimait. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir mal, la douleur était écrasante. Et alors qu'elle était plus seule que jamais, Il l'avait aidé. Elle ne savait plus très bien comment elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Jack mais le fait est qu'elle s'y était retrouvée. Elle s'était raccrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et avait pleuré…beaucoup pleuré. Pas que pour son père d'ailleurs, pour tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie depuis si longtemps, pour tout ce qu'elle s'était refusée toutes ces années. Ensuite, tout ce qu'elle se rappelait, c'était que ses jambes avaient refusé de la porter plus longtemps. _'Trop de fatigue accumulée'_. Il l'avait alors retenue, la serrant plus fort que jamais et l'avait porté jusqu'à ses quartiers, indifférent aux commentaires des militaires qu'il croisait. Ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ce soir là, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il était resté avec elle, la tenant aussi près de lui que possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Puis, il avait veillé sur son sommeil, interdisant l'entrée de sa chambre à tout visiteur, la consolant dès qu'elle se réveillait et lui promettant que, bientôt, tout irait mieux.

C'est au cours de cette nuit là qu'elle s'était décidée. En fait, Sam savait déjà bien avant, mais c'est à ce moment très précis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'épouserait pas Pete. Ce moment magique. Ce moment, où la croyant endormie, il lui avait murmuré quelque chose. Une simple phrase. Rien d'extraordinaire. Rien d'autre qu'un sujet, un complément et un verbe. Trois petits mots banals mais pourtant si puissants…Elle s'était immédiatement sentit apaisée. Il l'aimait…Le lendemain, elle s'était demandée combien de fois il avait fait ça. Cela avait semblait si naturel, combien de fois lui avait-il murmuré 'je t'aime' pendant qu'elle dormait ? Tant de missions, tant de nuits…Pourquoi ne s'était-elle jamais réveillée ? Ils auraient gagné tellement de temps…Elle refusait d'en perdre davantage.

C'est pour ça qu'elle avait parlé à Peter aujourd'hui. Elle avait d'ailleurs été étonnée de la façon dont il avait pris leur rupture. On aurait dit qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Et sans doute était-ce le cas, il avait toujours semblé être jaloux de Jack. Et puis, combien de fois s'était-elle trompé de prénom en s'adressant à lui ? Combien de fois avait-elle inconsciemment laissé parler son cœur ? Décidée, elle appuya sur la sonnette. Trop tard pour reculer, la nuit allait tomber et elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Pete lui avait demandé de ne pas être là quand il prendrait ses affaires, ce qu'elle aurait eut du mal à refuser compte tenu de la situation…Donc, elle n'avait aucun autre endroit où aller.

Sam frémit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, son regard s'accrochant immédiatement au sourire inexprimé au coin de ses lèvres. Jack semblait surpris de la trouver là.

« Carter… »

Elle ne répondit pas ses yeux toujours fixés sur sa bouche, passionnée par la façon dont il prononçait son nom. Elle adorait la tendresse qu'il mettait dans chaque syllabe, comme si c'était le nom d'une chose rare et précieuse. Elle aimait qu'il la voie comme un trésor inestimable.

« Venez… »

Il l'attira doucement à l'intérieur. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Elle se laissa bercer un moment par ses paroles, incapable d'en comprendre un traître mot. Elle entendait sa voix mais ne saisissait pas le sens des phrases. Petit à petit, elle se rendit compte qu'il essayait de la consoler. Elle pleurait encore, ça lui avait toujours pris du temps pour s'arrêter une fois qu'elle avait commencé. Il pensait qu'elle était venue chercher du réconfort et rien d'autre. Il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'elle lui dise maintenant, avant qu'il soit trop tard. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle dégagea son visage de sa poitrine, cherchant ses yeux et tentant vainement de contrôler ses larmes.

« J'ai rompu avec Pete »

« Ow. »

Il la regarda pensivement quelques secondes, puis d'un coup, il sembla en colère. Sam observa avec inquiétude son regard durcir et sa mâchoire se contracter. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ce n'était pas ce que Sam espérait, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il saute au plafond mais…en fait si, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il saute au plafond. Elle comprit dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche qu'il se méprenait sur l'origine des larmes.

« Il vous a fait du mal ? »

Le grognement dans sa voix la déstabilisa, elle l'avait déjà entendu une fois quand Hathor avait essayé de la tuer. La même Hathor qui était morte une minute après avoir entendu le dit grognement. Sam sourit, cependant, à la fois soulagée qu'il ne soit pas furieux après elle, et heureuse qu'il le soit après quelqu'un qui lui aurait fait du mal. Elle se hâta de répondre, ne voyant rien de positif dans le fait qu'il risquait de se ruer chez elle, pour tuer un Pete totalement déprimé, s'il continuait à penser qu'il s'en était pris à elle.

« Non, non. Bien sur que non. »

Jack sembla, un instant, déconcerté autant par le sourire soudain qui était né sur ses lèvres que par la vive négation.

« Ow. » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Le sourire s'effaça rapidement du visage de Sam. Ce n'était toujours pas la réaction espérée. Finalement, peut-être qu'il avait des sentiments pour Kerry, peut-être qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas d'elle. La sensation d'être ridicule poussa Sam à s'enfuir. Elle se repoussa, quittant définitivement ses bras…pour se retrouver collée dos au mur, serrée contre lui. Jack avait les réflexes d'un chat, elle oubliait toujours ce détail. Elle avait une confiance totale en lui et savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, que si elle faisait mine de vouloir partir, il ne la retiendrait pas. Pourtant, quand elle vit le sourire soulever ses lèvres, elle ne se débattit pas.

« Donc, plus de Pete ? »

Le ton arrogant l'énerva. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'aimait qu'elle allait accepter ses sarcasmes. Elle fit la meilleure imitation du ton de son supérieur qu'elle put.

« Plus de Kerry ? »

Jack ignora la remarque et continua sur le même ton.

« Plus de mariage ? »

Sam le défia du regard un moment, puis abandonna. Qu'il se moque autant qu'il voudrait ! Tant qu'il restait aussi près d'elle, elle ne se plaindrait pas…En fait, ça commençait à l'amuser elle aussi…

« Teal'c va être déçu… »

Devant son air perplexe, Sam savourait sa victoire. Il était rare qu'elle gagne leurs joutes verbales, ça lui était cependant arrivé plusieurs fois. Notamment la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés…Une fois mémorable…

Jack ne comprenait pas vraiment le rapport entre Teal'c et le mariage de la femme qu'il aimait avec un sombre idiot, mais ne s'estimant pas doué pour les raisonnements, il décida que demander ne coûtait rien.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il était impatient d'assister à un évènement aussi traditionnel dans la culture humaine. Mais, curieusement, il désapprouvait mon choix. »

Jack la regarda, une lueur amusée dans le regard, certain d'une chose : soit il gagnait, soit il perdait tout.

« Ca peut toujours s'arranger… » Il posa ses lèvres sur son cou et descendit en une multitude de baisers. « On n'a besoin que d'une date… » Il continua sa douce torture. « D'un prêtre… et de témoins aussi. »

Sam écarquilla les yeux, son cerveau refusant de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait, uniquement concentrée sur ce que ses lèvres étaient en train de faire à la peau de son cou. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille, et en mordilla le lobe avant de murmurer en un souffle « En général, Carter, quand quelqu'un vous demande en mariage vous devez répondre oui ou non… »

Sam chercha à reprendre une contenance avant de répondre. Elle pensa à une réplique cinglante mais rien ne venait, elle n'avait plus envie de plaisanter. Elle avait envie d'autre chose. Beaucoup d'autres choses…

« Vous réalisez que nous somme passibles de cour martiale ? »

« Oui. » Estimant qu'il avait répondu, il entreprit de redescendre jusqu'au creux de son cou.

Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre. Tentant d'ignorer ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle posa à nouveau une question qui lui semblait importante.

« Vous savez que vous n'avez pas à me demander ça pour me convaincre de… »

Elle s'interrompit, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il repoussait la bretelle son débardeur. Elle était en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation et elle détestait ça. Ou alors elle adorait ? Les lèvres de Jack ne l'aidaient pas à avoir un jugement productif.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr… »

Un grognement lui coupa la parole mais elle voulait savoir.

« Mon général ! »

Cette fois, il s'arrêta bel et bien et leva la tête pour capturer son regard. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit en colère ou du moins un peu frustré mais au lieu de ça, sa voix était extrêmement douce.

« Sam, de toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous forcer. »

Il recula d'un pas, la rendant libre de ses mouvements. Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir hésité, se rendant instantanément compte qu'elle voulait être contre lui. Il semblait gêné à présent. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il avait peur d'avoir tout gâché, d'avoir été trop pressé. Elle se reprocha sa bêtise, il fallait qu'elle rattrape le coup tout de suite ou ce serait trop tard…

« Vous ne m'avez pas forcé. Je suis juste un peu… »

« …nerveuse ? »

Elle sourit, « Quelque chose comme ça… »

« On devrait peut-être sortir, aller manger quelque chose… »

Elle comprit qu'il lui laissait une porte de sortie, mais elle n'en voulait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui et plaça une main derrière sa nuque, il se laissa faire répondant avec avidité au baiser qu'elle engageait. Ils ne se séparèrent uniquement que parce que l'asphyxie les menaçait et avant qu'elle ait pu l'embrasser à nouveau, il demanda « Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? »

Elle sourit avant de capturer ses lèvres. Tandis qu'il la portait vers la chambre, elle approcha de son oreille et murmura un « Je crois que c'est envisageable… » qui le fit sourire aux anges. Finalement, ils allaient faire ce bras de fer si longtemps attendu…Ou du moins quelque chose s'en approchant…

FIN


End file.
